


Art: How could you?

by LFB72



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Art, M/M, Misunderstandings, Non-Consensual Drug Use (not between Arthur and Merlin), Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9675356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72
Summary: Merlin wakes up in Arthur’s apartment disorientated, aching and covered in cuts and bruises.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea I had for Merlin reverse but did not have time to do before the deadline. I decided to just draw it anyway.
> 
> The wonderful, polomonkey has worked her magic and created words to go with the art http://archiveofourown.org/works/10529184

 

[ ](http://imgur.com/2PunuWB)

Merlin wakes up in Arthur’s apartment disorientated, aching and covered in cuts and bruises.

He had always liked Arthur and had jumped at the chance to go for after work drinks.

Now he feels nauseous and only has sketchy memories of the night before; he knows Arthur had definitely been there and someone had tried to hurt him. Arthur looks dishevelled and has cuts and bruises too, so that can only mean one thing.

He does not know his drink was spiked or that Arthur had chased after him when he saw Valiant dragging him out the door of the pub. He does not know Arthur stopped things going too far, called the police and took him to hospital.

Arthur promised the medics he’d monitor Merlin throughout the night so they would let him take him home. Arthur checked on Merlin every hour until he’d fallen asleep exhausted shortly before dawn.

Arthur can’t tell Merlin any of this because when he wakes up Merlin has run away.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel Arthur will catch up with Merlin and explain what's happened.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Falling Awake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529184) by [Polomonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polomonkey/pseuds/Polomonkey)




End file.
